Enticement
by QueenMeep
Summary: Post AOTC and Pre ROTS.  The Council sends The Team on a mission to protect Senator Amidala while on unconventional negotiations and to set a trap for Count Dooku that, while well laid, leads to some rather unintentional consequences.


Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Chapter 1 – Commencement

"I confess, Masters, I do not know where to begin." Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker intoned, addressing the fully adjourned Jedi Council. He spread his arms expansively, his cloak following his movements and shading his gloved hands.

From the center, the smallest Master inclined his head. "Begin at the beginning, you must." He prodded, almost gently. Yoda did not, however, attempt to hide the amusement in his eyes at the youthful creativity the successful Team had employed in their latest battle against the Confederacy.

An almost impish grin spread across the Knight's lips, his blue eyes bright with animation. "I still cannot fully explain why the shield generators reacted as they did," he began, though he knew full well that the seated Masters were quite aware of his mechanical talent.

"The will of the Force." His companion and former Master concluded, his own merriment encouraged by the most recent cessation of Confederate movement within the Core systems. Obi-Wan Kenobi was beginning to become bone-weary of the War and this victory- however small- buoyed his spirits.

The feat accomplished had not been an unusual one; Skywalker's mechanical ability was becoming an expected contribution to the campaigns. It was the light-hearted attitude- almost that of a child- that he had brought with him that was the difference. Even Yoda had picked up on the change and encouraged it. No one, however, guessed at its cause. Obi-Wan had not even attempted to guess the reason for his friend and former Padawan's easy smile, his relaxed gait. Yoda could not have gleaned the information from the sparkle in Anakin's eyes.

Anakin, however, had nearly thought himself transparent, if it were not for the complete obliviousness of his Masters. The gloom surrounding the thought of hiding his marriage with Padmé Amidala had lifted. His secret smile now firmly belonged to her; his heart belonged in her arms where he found solace between assignments. He could hardly wait to join her; Anakin's energy heightened as he thought more of embracing his wife for the first time in nearly a month. His hands moved animatedly as he worked through the story for the Council. His reverie was interrupted, though, as the one stony-faced Master interjected.

"Knight Skywalker, while I appreciate your enthusiasm for the subject at hand, we brought you here to give you your newest assignment." Master Windu's accents were clipped as he drew the story to a close, efficiently subduing the mood of both Master and former Padawan.

Skywalker stifled a sigh. "Yes, Master." He did not protest even as the thoughts of staying on leave flew straight out the domed windows of the Council chamber.

Mace Windu began again, "Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker will be teamed up again and will accompany Senator Amidala as protection for her negotiations on the Lubrima system treaty."

Anakin's reaction was automatic, "But-"

Windu's hand came up quickly to halt him. "The Council has decreed. Take any questions to Master Obi-Wan, who has been briefed fully on the mission."

The Jedi Knight's mouth drew up in a tight line and he nodded, following Obi-Wan out of the Council chambers. As the doors swished closed and they drew into the shadows overlooking Coruscant, Anakin began again, without ceremony, "Why Senator Amidala?" He kept the fear out of his voice- fear for her personal safety. As a result, the tone came out harsh, irritated.

Obi-Wan launched into his lecture, one Anakin was sure he had memorized from the dossier, "Lubrima is a near-primitive matriarchal society that specifically looks to the women for leadership. Amidala is a perfect choice for such a society."

Anakin's brow rose. "She's not the only woman in the Galactic Senate. In fact, she's one of the most junior, and so possibly less revered for those who do not know of her accomplishments." He countered.

Obi-Wan nodded, "While this may be true, Amidala's reputation will precede her. She will also be properly introduced and as you said- her accomplishments are not lacking." He smiled genially, "I would have thought you of all people would jump at the thought of working with the Senator again." He teased.

Anakin's cheeks colored briefly and he retorted, attempting distraction, "But, how are we helping the War with an escort mission suited for bodyguards?"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to raise his brow. "You would not have said that a few years ago," he reminded Anakin.

Anakin shrugged pointedly, "The Senator and I are just friends, Obi-Wan. I do not see the danger in this mission, nor the purpose for our presence in an insignificant system. Not with General Grievous gaining victories in the Outer Rim." He silently added _I do not see the reason to risk you seeing us together._ The conflict touched his eyes as his mind catalogued the reasons why a Jedi security detail would be required for such an outwardly mundane mission- what danger his wife could possibly be headed towards. It _almost_ reassured him to think that he would be there, guarding her from whatever danger it would be- assuming he could not prevent her from going in the first place.

Obi-Wan turned to face the younger man, "Actually, Anakin, it is a crucial system that stands in between the Outer Rim and strategic holds in the Core. It would be useful in staging assaults as more of the major battles move in toward Coruscant. Our presence is to ensurethe Senator's success." Following Skywalker's skeptically raised eyebrow, he amended, "And we have good intel that Count Dooku is lurking in the system."

At mention of the Sith's name, Anakin unconsciously clenched his mechanical hand, the material of his cloak balling into its grip. Extensive training could not hide the ire in his voice as he spat out, "Dooku." He drew up once more, his voice edgy. "And why exactly are we placing Padmé in his path?" Anakin's fists clenched unconsciously within the long sleeves of his robe.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, silently considering. "The _Senator_ is one of Dooku's most consistent targets."

"So it's a trap." Anakin's voice edged with contempt. "We're using her as bait." He flung his balled fist out beside himself, releasing some of the anger at the thought. "Absolutely not. Her personal safety is more important than some _game_."

The Jedi Master did not shrink under his former Padawan's glare. "The Senator has already agreed to the Council's plans. Her office has arranged for a security debriefing already. Either way, that's why we're going along- to ensure that the trap is not dangerous after being sprung."

Anakin's frown did not erase. "And who says that Dooku takes the bait with our presence visible? Or do you have a plan for that?"

Obi-Wan's smile came easy. "Sith- Dooku especially- are arrogant creatures. He'll take it as a personal challenge to pounce while she's right under our noses."

Anakin sighed uneasily, resigned. He would have to talk to his wife about putting her pretty little head in harm's way, later. "We'll see."

* * *

Yes- I am aware that I have stories that are not completed. And by reading this, you are forewarned from my previous history of updating that I am not the most consistent. My muse is fickle. But I'm indulging her! Special thanks, of course, to my beta Gizzi1213:)


End file.
